War of Independence
by Warringer
Summary: Krieg um die Erde
1. Disclaimer

War of Independence  
  
Von AWarringer  
  
Declimer  
  
Nichts hier von ist meins, wenn man von der Storyline absieht. Bitte nicht verklagen, ich bin nur ein armer Student und brauche mein BAFÃ¶G.  
  
Ranma Â½ gehÃ¶rt Rumiko Takahashi und irgendeinem Verlag.  
  
Keine Ahnung wem DBZ gehÃ¶rt.  
  
Auch keine wem SM gehÃ¶rt.  
  
Der Rest gehÃ¶rt irgendwem.  
  
C&C sind willkommen.  
  
Flames werden direkt an den Hund verfÃ¼ttert.  
  
Klaut einer meine Story wird er mit drei Wochen Volksmusik bestraft.  
  
Ansonsten gilt die Warnung:  
  
Fanfics kÃ¶nnen sÃ¼chtig machen. Zu den riesigen Nebenwirkungen essen sie die Packungsbeilage und tragen sie ihren Arzt zum Aphoteker. 


	2. Prolog

War of Independence  
  
Prolog  
  
"Am elften Tag, des neunten Monats, des ersten Jahres des nÃ¤chsten Milleniums,  
  
werden die BrÃ¼der aus Glas und Eisen fallen.  
  
Sie werden gefÃ¤llt von selbstgerechten Kriegern.  
  
Selbstgerechten Kriegern des Glaubens.  
  
Der Fall der BrÃ¼der wird der Beginn einer neuen Epoche sein.  
  
Sie wird aber beginnen im Krieg.  
  
Der Krieg wird vier KÃ¤mper hervorbringen,  
  
die die Welt aus dem Chaos des Krieges fÃ¼hren.  
  
Ein Mann, der AnfÃ¼hrer,  
  
eine Frau, die Waffenschmiedin,  
  
eine Frau, die Kriegerin,  
  
eine Frau der Magie.  
  
Sie werden Hilfe haben.  
  
Eine Frau halb Mensch, halb Tier,  
  
neun Kriegerinnen aus lÃ¤ngst vergessener Zeit,  
  
alte und neue Freunde.  
  
Sie werden den Krieg beenden.  
  
Sie werden die Menschheit ins Licht fÃ¼hren.  
  
Sie werden die Menschheit in neue SphÃ¤ren fÃ¼hren.  
  
Sie werden die Welt retten."  
  
Die letzte Prophezeiung des Nostrodamus  
  
Versteigert 1977 bei Suthebys in London fÃ¼r 1,5 Millionen Pfund  
  
derzeit im Besitz von Setsuna Meiou  
  
  
  
15. Januar 2002  
  
Wer sich das Meer vor der japanischen Insel Hutschijo, 250 Kilometer sÃ¼dlich von Tokio, ansah wÃ¼rde sich ohne weiteres fragen, was los war. Dort in internationalen GewÃ¤ssern fuhr die grÃ¶ÃŸte Ansammlung militÃ¤rischer Hardware, seit dem Zweiten Weltkrieg, auf die 75 Kilometer weiter sÃ¼dlich liegende Insel Aogaschima zu. Wer richtig aufpasste konnte erkennen, aus was fÃ¼r Schiffe die internationale Flotte bestand.  
  
Allen voran waren die Amerikaner. Die US Navy war mit vier TrÃ¤gerverbÃ¤nden, den VerbÃ¤nden um die TrÃ¤ger NIMITZ, EISENHOWER, ENTERPRISE und JOHN F. KENNEDY, ihrem einzigen noch verbliebenen Schlachtschiff, der ALABAMA, und zehn Jagd-U-Booten der LOS-ANGELES-Klasse beteiligt. Dann kamen die Franzosen mit dem einzigen nicht-amerikanischen AtomflugzeugtrÃ¤ger, ihrer CHARLES DE GOULE, samt Begleitverband und zehn zusÃ¤tzlichen AEGIS-Kreuzern. Die Briten waren ebenfalls dabei. Mit fÃ¼nf ihrer kleinen Harrier-TrÃ¤gern samt BegleitverbÃ¤nden und fÃ¼nf Jagd-U-Booten der Trafalger-Klasse. Die Russen waren mit zwei atombetriebenen Kreuzern, zehn Diesel-U-Booten der Kilo-Klasse und einem strategischen Atom-U-Boot der Akula-Klasse mit von der Partie. Die beiden Staaten an die man bei einer solchen Armada von Schiffen eher nicht dachte waren Indien und die Bundesrepublik Deutschland. Die Inder hatten ihren einzigen TrÃ¤gerverband abgestellt, die Deutschen sechs AEGIS-Fregatten, einen ZerstÃ¶hrer und ihren Versorger BREMEN.  
  
Seit einem Monat hatte sich die Flotte vor Tokio gesammelt, um heute einen Angriff auf Aogaschima zu fÃ¼hren. Aogaschima war seit etwa zwei Monaten von Aliens besetzt, deren Namen man nicht kannte. Sie hatten in dieser Zeit immer wieder die anderen japanischen Inseln angegriffen. Besonders stark hatte es Tokio getroffen.  
  
Aber niemand sah etwas von der Flotte, auÃŸer einigen Positionslichtern am Horizont. Es war sieben Uhr Ortszeit und die Sonne war grade eben aufgegangen.  
  
Ãœber der Flotte flogen insgesammt 6 CAW (Carrier Air Wings), insgesammt mehr als einhundert Flugzeuge. Zu den sechs TrÃ¤ger-Geschwadern kamen noch einmal zwei Amerikanische Geschwader. Das 366. und das 104. Geschwader der US Air Force, sowie ein Geschwader der japaischen JSDF. Alle Flugzeuge flogen nun schwer mit Waffen beladen auf ihr Ziel zu. Dreihundert Flugzeuge, etwa so viele wie 1941 beim Angriff auf Perl Habour.  
  
Was zu diesem Zeitpunkt niemand wuÃŸte, war, daÃŸ es ein ebensolches Desaster werden wÃ¼rde, aber nicht auf Seiten der Aliens.  
  
Genau um halb sieben erreichten die Flugzeuge ihr Ziel. Sattelitenbilder hatten die Stellungen der Aliens gezeigt und die Einsatzplanung war dementsprechend vorgegangen. Einige Sekunden nach erreichen der Ziele warfen die zwÃ¶lf B-1B des 366. und 104. ihre Bombenlast aus jeweils 78 Mk- 82 500 Pfund-Vielzweckbomben ab, um einige der GebÃ¤ude auf der Insel zu zerstÃ¶hren.  
  
Dann folgten die Jagdbomber, die Paveway III und Clusterbomben abwarfen. Nachdem die Flugzeuge ihre Bombenlast abgeworfen hatten, flogen sie wieder auf den Verband zu.  
  
Ein amerikanischer und ein russischer AufklÃ¤hrungssatellit lieferten die Bilder von Aogaschima an die ALABAMA, in der sich die Kommandozentrale der Flotte befand. Die versammelten AdmirÃ¤le hielten den Atem an als sie sahen, was passiert, oder besser, was nicht passiert war. Kein einziges Ziel des ersten Anfluges der Bomber und Jagdbomber war zerstÃ¶hrt worden.  
  
Wer um acht Uhr im Lagezentrum der ALABAMA stand, vor dem breitete sich folgende GerÃ¤uschkulisse aus.  
  
"Admiral Dwight, der ZerstÃ¶hrer EMDEN meldet mehrere Luftkontakte."  
  
"Von wo?"  
  
"SÃ¼den."  
  
"Ich will eine Computerdarstellung."  
  
Oh ja, die ALABAMA besaÃŸ einen der modernsten BefehlsstÃ¤nde der Welt und die Computerpower eines CRAY IV Supercomputers.  
  
Auf einem Plasmabildschirm, der vorher die Bilder der Satelliten gezeigt hatte, war jetzt eine Computerdarstellung zu erkennen. Die blauen Punkte stellten die Schiffe der Flotte, die blauen Dreiecke die Flugzeuge der TrÃ¤ger dar. Die roten Dreiecke die Luftfahrzeuge der Aliens.  
  
"Oh mein Gott!"  
  
Auf dem Bildschirm waren eine Unmenge von roten Dreiecken zu erkennen. Eine Zahl am oberen Bildrand schnellte in die HÃ¶he und blieb bei etwa vierhundert stehen.  
  
"Objekte nÃ¤hern sich mit zweihundert Knoten."  
  
"Voller Alarm fÃ¼r die Flotte. GegenmaÃŸnahmen einleiten."  
  
Ãœberall auf den Schiffen leifen die Verteidigungssysteme an. Die AEGIS- Systeme der insgesammt 36 AEGIS-Kreuzer schalteten auf den Armageddon-Modus um, das hieÃŸ, daÃŸ das kybernetische AEGIS-System der Kreuzer die Verteidigung der Schiffe selbst Ã¼bernahm und so schnell reagierte, wie es kein Mensch konnte.  
  
Innerhalb weniger Sekunden jagten nahezu hundertfÃ¼nfzig RAM-Lenkwaffen von den Vorderdecks der Kreuzer auf die Aliens zu. Gleichzeitig wurden auch die Verteidigungssysteme der anderen Schiffe akitivert und warteten ab.  
  
Die JÃ¤ger, die sich noch in der Luft befanden, verlieÃŸen ihre Warteschleifen und jagten hinter den RAM's her.  
  
In Washington saÃŸ der PrÃ¤sident der USA, George W. Bush, im Oval Office, wÃ¤hrend der Kampf der Flotte begann. Neben ihm waren die Mitabeiter seines Stabes anwesend. Er hatte grade die Bilder von Aogaschima gesehen und dachte nach. Sein Stabschef hatte einen TelefonhÃ¶hrer am Ohr.  
  
"Mr. President?"  
  
Bush hob den Kopf um seinen Stadschef anzusehen.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Die Flotte wird von den Aliens angegriffen."  
  
"Danke."  
  
Damit senkte er wieder den Kopf und schloÃŸ die Augen. Es blieb einige Minuten ruhig.  
  
"Sir, wir haben die NIMITZ verlohren."  
  
Bush atmete tief durch und hob wieder den Kopf.  
  
"Setzen sie 'Thor's Hammer' ein."  
  
"Ja, Sir."  
  
Mehrere hunderttausend Kilometer von der Erde entfernt, im Librationspunkt L3, dort wo sich die GravitationskrÃ¤fte von Erde und Mond aufhoben, schwebte seit Ende der sechziger Jahre des Zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts ein etwa hundert Meter durchmessender Asteroid. Sein Name: Thor's Hammer.  
  
Anfang der siebziger war er von einem Astronom der US Air Force entdeckt worden, Captain Archibald Thor. Er hatte die Idee verfolgt die ZerstÃ¶hrungswirkung einer Atombombe ohne Einsatz einer solchen nachzuahmen. Seine Idee stieÃŸ nicht auf taube Ohren.  
  
Mitte der siebziger startete die Air Force innerhalb weniger Stunden zwei Saturn V Raketen von Vandenburg aus. Eine der Raketen trub das Kommandomodul das eigentlich fÃ¼r Apollo 20 vorgesehen war. Ihr Ziel war der Asteroid 'Thor's Hammer'. Sie verankerten die letzte Stufe der zweiten Saturn V auf dem Asteoiden und verwandelten ihn so in eine tÃ¶dliche Waffe. Jetzt wurde sie Aktiviert. Von NORAD aus kam der Aktivierungsimpuls, das Triebwerk zÃ¼ndete und schob den Asteroiden auf eine Bahn auf die Erde. Das Ziel war in NORAD bestimmt worden. Es war die japanische Insel Aogaschima.  
  
Der Kampf bei Hutschijo war kurz und endete mit der Niederlage der internationalen Flotte. Alle Schiffe waren von den Aliens versenkt worden. Es gab keine Ãœberlebenden. Die Aliens waren nach dem Sieg nicht zu ihrer Basis auf Aogaschima zurÃ¼ckgekehrt. Im Gegenteil. Sie begannen eine GroÃŸoffensive gegen den Rest der Welt.  
  
Am Abend dieses Tages erhellte ein strahlener Punkt die Nacht Ã¼ber dem Pazifik. Thor's Hammer trat in die tiefere ErdatmosphÃ¤re ein und verdampfte zu einem Viertel. Der Rest des Asteroiden stÃ¼rtze auf Aogaschima und schlug mit der Kraft einer fÃ¼nfzig Megatonnen schweren Wasserstoffbombe in die OberflÃ¤che des Planeten. Gewaltige Staubmassen wurden in die AtmosphÃ¤re geschleudert. Das letzte Mal war so viel Staub nach dem Ausbruch des Krakatao in der AtmosphÃ¤re. Die Aliens hatten ihre Basis auf Aogaschima verlohren, aber sie waren nicht besiegt.  
  
  
  
Setsuna Meiou a.k.a. Sailer Pluto stand vor dem Time Gate und starrte auf die Bilder, die sich vor ihr abspielten. Das wÃ¼rde in zwanzig Jahren geschehen, nach dem am elften September 2001 die TÃ¼rme des World Trade Centers nach AnschlÃ¤gen von El Kaida in sich zusammengebrochen waren. In ihrem Kopf spukte noch die letzte Prophezeiung von Nostradamus herum. Er hatte mit seinen Prophezeiungen bisher immer recht gehabt, fast. Aber konnte er sich so tÃ¤uschen?  
  
Hinter ihr materialisierte eine Gestalt auf purer weiÃŸer Energie.  
  
"Keine Angst, es wird nie dazu kommen," sagte die Gestalt, nachdem Setsuna herumgefahren war.  
  
"Wer..."  
  
Die Gestalt unterbrach sie und lÃ¤chelte.  
  
"Ein Freund."  
  
Damit verschwand die Gestalt. 


	3. Kapitel 1 (Teaser)

War of Independence  
  
Teil 1: Gathering of Avatars  
  
Irgendwo, Irgendwann  
  
Es war ein heller Raum zu sehen. In dem Raum befand sich ein runder Tisch mit vier Sesseln. In jedem Sessel saß ein Humanuide. Zwei der Humanoiden waren eindeutig männlich, einer weiblich und der vierte war nur eine helle Siluette. Der erste Mann war Mitte Vierzig und trug ziemlich mitgenommene Kleidung, die ihn nicht unbedingt gut darstehen ließ. Aber er radiierte Macht, wie jeder im Raum. Er war knapp einssiebzig groß und robust gebaut. Sein Gesicht war wettergegerbt und trug einen ausgeglichenen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau. Die braunen Augen sprachen von Erfahrungen, die nicht jeder machte. Seine Haare waren von einem Turban verdeckt, der die selbe Farbe wie seine Kleidung hatte. Hinter ihm lag eine Raubkatze von der Größe eines bengalischen Tigers, einem sandfarben Fell und Säbelzähnen, die bis kurz unter den Unterkiefer gingen. Der zweite Mann war ähnlich gebaut wie der erste und war etwa genau so alt, trug aber eine Art dunkele Rüstung und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Sein Gesicht hatte einen abweisenden Ausdruck. Die Augen waren schwarz und besaßen scheinbar keine Pupille und seine Haare standen wirr in jede Richtung ab. Die Frau entsprach, alles in allem, dem Bild, daß jeder Mensch von einer Elfe aus diversen Fantasy-Romanen hat. Sie besaß einen hochgewachsenen, schlanken Körper, ein ebenmäßiges Gesicht und spockmäßig spitz zulaufende Ohren. Ihre Haare waren aber zweifarbig, von der Mitte ihrer Stirn ging ein absolut weißer Streifen von circa drei Zentimeter Breite und wurde zum Hinterkopf hin breiter bis auf neun Zentimeter Breite. Zu beiden Seiten des weißen Streifen waren die Haare hellbraun. Insgesammt reichten ihr die Haare bis zur Hüfte. Die graubraunen Augen waren wissend und ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeugte von einer gewissen Hochnäsigkeit und Arroganz. Ihre Kleidung bestand auf weiten, hellen Roben, die bis zum Boden reichten. Der vierte im Raum war, nun, formlos und vage humanoid. Eine hell strahlende Energieballung. Es war das Wesen im Raum, daß am meißten Macht ausstrahlte. Der Mann mit der Raubkatze sah das Wesen an. "Warum sind wir hier, Lona?" "Wir haben etwas äußerst wichtiges zu besprechen, Daniel," sprach das Wesen den Mann an. "Und was?" fragte der andere Mann mit einem unterdrückten Grummeln. "Es geht um die Zukunft eines sehr vielversprechenden Volkes, Vegeta, das einige hundert Jahre davor steht, den interstellaren Flug zu entwickeln." "Was haben wir damit zu tun," fragte die Frau. "Sehr viel, Aria," sagte Lona," Es ist ein bestimmter Planet." Daniel sah Lona immer noch an. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht wechselte zu einer leichten Sorge. "Meinst du die Urheimat meines Volkes?" Lona legte die Hände zusammen. "Ich fürchte ja. Den Planeten den dein Volk vor über zwei Millionen Jahren verlassen hat, um zu galaktischen Nomaden zu werden." Daniel und Aria schluckten. Vegeta sah Lona nur noch abweisender an. "Und was hat das mit mir und meinem Volk zu tun?" "Es geht alle Völker der Galaxie an. Der Planet ist ein Hyperjuwel und eines der mächtigsten Völker der Galaxie hat ein Auge auf ihn geworfen." Der Abweisende Gesichtsausdruck in Vegeta's Gesicht verschwand. "Die Jagawar?" "Genau die." "Verdammt," fluchte Daniel. Er zug die Oberlippe hoch und es waren leicht verlängerte Eckzähne zu erkennen. "Das Problem ist," fuhr Lona fort," daß keines eurer Völker eingreifen kann. Nur wenn sich die Bewohner des Planeten selber verteidigen, haben wir eine Change. Nur dann werden die Völker der Galaxie eingreifen, nur dann kann das Hyperjuwel aktiviert werden und die Bewohner in die Zukunft leiten." "Was können wir tun." "Eure Völker können nichts tun." Lona sah Daniel an. "Weder die Galera, die technologisch am höchsten entwickelte Rasse mit den besten Führungspersönlichkeiten," Sein Blick wechselte zu Vegeta. "die Sajajin, die mächtigste Kriegerrasse der Galaxie," Der letzte Blick fiel auf Aria. "noch die Elfen, die einzige Rasse, die Magie für interstellare Reisen nutzt." Er ließ dieses Statement im Raum stehen. Es herrste Totenstille, bis Lona die Stille brach. "Daß eure Völker nicht direkt eingreifen können, heißt aber nicht, daß ihr nichts machen könnt. Wir haben immer noch die Möglichkeit von Avataren. Ihr wäret aber nicht die einzigen in dem Spiel. Ich werde auch einen Avatar wählen." Wieder blieb der Raum einige Minuten still. "Eine Frage," sagte Daniel," Wie nennen die Bewohner die Urheimat und sich selbst?" "Die Bewohner nennen sich selbst Menschen und ihren Heimatplaneten nennen sie Erde."  
  
Ein Jahr nach der Entscheidung  
  
In einem Zimmer, in einem Krankenhaus in Nerima, Tokio, lag eine Frau kurz nach ihrer zweiten Geburt. Sie hielt ihre zweite Tochter in ihren Armen und sah ihren Mann, der vor Stolz fast platzte, und ihre zweijährige Tochter an. "Wie sollen wir unsere Zweite Tochter nennen, Soun?" fragte sie. Soun Tendo dachte einige Zeit nach. "Was hältst du von Nabiki?" Die Frau nickte lächelnd. Das einzige was ihr Sorge machte, war die Tatsache,daß die Ärzte bei ihr Gebärmutterkrebs entdeckt hatten. Zum Glück im Anfangsstadium, also operabel. "Soun?" "Ja, Kimiko?" "Ich habe mich entschieden." "Wozu entschieden." "Ich lasse mich behandeln." "Chemotherapie?" "Nein. Dr. Takahashi sagte, nach einer Chemo bestünde die Möglichkeit, daß ich nach einer dritten Schwangerschaft wieder erkranke." Soun sah seine Frau lange an. "Bist du dir ganz sicher?" "Ja. Auch wenn wir die drei Kinder nicht schaffen werden, die wir uns wünschen." Soun sah seine Frau länger an, dann lächelte er. "Wir können auch noch ein oder zwei Kinder adoptieren." Im Hintergrund schwebte ein kleines Licht und beobachtete die Familie. Alles begann sich zusammenzufügen.  
  
Zwei Jahre nach der Entscheidung  
  
Soun Tendo öffnete die Haustür, nachdem jemand an ihr geklingelt hatte. "Soun!" rief ein dicklicher Mann, als er sie Tür öffnete. "Genma!" Die beiden Männer fielen sich in die Arme. "Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten, Soun." "Was, alter Freund?" "Ich habe einen Sohn," antwortete Genma und zauberte eine Flasche mit echten schottischem Wisky hervor. "Ich dachte mir, für diese Feier ist Sake zu einfach." Wärend sie von Kimiko beobachtet wurden, gingen sie Arm in Arm in dem Wohnraum. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. 'So wie ich die beiden kenne, betrinken sie sich so weit, daß ich Akane und Iruna morgen allein aus dem Weisenhaus abhohlen muß.' Immer noch kopfschüttelnd ging sie in die Küche und bereitete das Essen zu. Über dem Haus der Tendos schwebte ein kleines Licht. Es fügte sich zusammen. Die Avatare von Lona, den Sajajin und den Elfen würden in einem Haus als Schwestern aufwachsen. Es fehlte nur noch der Avatar der Galera. Am nächsten Tag hohlte Kimiko Akane und Iruna aus dem Weisenhaus, während Soun mit einem ausgewachsenen Kater im Wohnraum in einem Sessel saß und sein Kopf beinahe platzte, weil seine beiden Töchter in seiner Nähe spielten. Akane und Iruna hatten es den beiden angetan, weil sie anders waren. Akane war für Menschen normalerweise mißgestaltet, weil sie einen Schwanz mit braunem Fellbewuchs hatte, normal für einen Sajajin. Und Iruna hatte diese süßen spitzzulaufenden Ohren und den weißen Haarstreifen zwischen den schwarzen Haaren.  
  
Sechs Jahre nach der Entscheidung  
  
Kimiko Tendo besuchte mit ihrer fünfjahrigen Tochter eine alte Freundin. Sie war die angesehene Humangenetikerin Rei Akimo. Unnötig zu sagen, daß Kimiko sie in ihrem Labor besuchte. Während die beiden Frauen sich bei einer Tasse Tee unterhielten und über alte Freunde schwärmten, durchsuchte die immer neugierige Nabiki das Labor. Dabei geriet ihr eine Phiole mit einer blauen Flüssigkeit in die Hände. "Und was machen deine jüngsten?" "Akane ist ein richtiger Wirbelwind. Sie will unbedingt so gut werden wie ihr Vater." "Also bringt er ihr alles bei?" "Ja, er hat es vor." "Und wem bringst du deine Fähigkeiten bei?" "Kasumi. Sie ist meine Erstgebohrere. Genau so wie ich die erstgebohrere meiner Mutter bin und ihre Nachfolgerin." "IIIII," schrie Nabiki im Hintergrund und das Klirren von Glas war zu höhren. Die beiden Frauen fuhren herum und rannten auf Nabiki zu. Sie saß auf einem Hocker und spuckte in jede Richtung, um den widerlichen Geschmack im Mund los zu werden. Vor ihr lag eine zersprungene Phiole auf dem Boden. Kimiko fasste Nabiki an den Schultern. "Was ist mit dir?" fragte sie. Nabiki zeigte auf die Phiole auf dem Boden. Ihr stiegen dabei Tränen in die Augen. "Das scheckt nicht," heulte sie. Rei wurde bleich, als sie die Phiole sah. "Was ist, Rei?" "Das war ein neues Serum an dem ich gearbeitet habe. Es sollte die natürlichen Fähigkeiten des menschlichen Köper selektiv verbessern. Aber das war mein erster Versuch. Ich wollte es erst an Ratten und Affen verbessern." "Oh mein Gott. Und das heißt." "Ich habe keine Ahnung." Das kleine Licht über derm Labor schien zu lächeln. Lona's Avatar war soweit. Am Tag darauf erstarrte Kimiko, als sie die Zeitung las. 'ANGESEHENE HUMANGENETIKERIN BEI LABORBRAND GEETÖTET!' war die Schlagzeile.  
  
Acht Jahre nach der Entscheidung  
  
Genma Saotome war ein Idiot. Aber das ist jedem bekannt. Nach dem was er seinem Sohn mit dem Neko-Ken-Training angetan hatte, besaß er aber so viel Intelligenz, ihn im Krankenhaus zu lassen. Zumindest so lange, bis er so weit in Ordnung war, um weitere Idiotien, ähh, Trainingsversuche seines Vaters zu überleben. Das Neko-Ken hatte eine seltsame Nebenwirkung auf Ranma gehabt, gut die Katzenphobie ist schon seltsam genug und so ist es auch mit dem eigentlichen Neko-Ken, aber es hatte auch zu einer regelrechten Explosion von Ranma's Ki geführt. Diese Explosion hatte die beiden Nebenwirkungen zu Folge. Ranma's ehemals schwarzen Haare waren nun schneeweiß und die blauen Augen hatten jede Pigmentierung verlohren und waren hellgrau, fast weiß. Im Moment saß Genma an Ranma's Bett, als zwei Männer in den Raum kamen. Beide trugen schwarze Anzüge und einer hatte eine Kiste in der Hand. "Genma Saotome?" Genma sah die beiden Männer an und hatte gleich die Hosen voll. Die beiden Männer waren massiv gebaut und scheinbar von der Regierung. "Bitte waren sie draußen." Genma kan der Bitte nur allzu gern nach. Als die beiden Männer allein waren, zog einer der Männer eine Hochdruckinjektionsspritze aus seinem Anzug und ein kleines Gerät. "Das ist also der Junge," sagte er und sah auf das Gerät," Er hat ein großes Ki-Potential und ist der richtige Kandidat." Er legte die Sprite an Ranma's Oberarm und drückte ab. Der Glaszylinder mit der grauen Flüssigkeit in der Spritze leerte sich mit einem Zischen. "Dann lassen wir die Naniten ihre Arbeit tun." In der grauen Flüssigkeit schwebten einige Millionen Nanomaschienen, sog. Naniten. Maschienen die Arbeiten auf atomarer, ja sogar subatomarer Ebene ausführen konnten. Sie hatten eine Grundprogrammierung. Sie sollten das Genom des Wirtes verändern, so daß er zwar ein Mensch blieb, aber die Fähigkeiten eines Galera besaß. Aber sie sollten auch ein kleines Implantat in seiner Großhirnrinde erzeugen, das eine Verbindung zu einem Supercomputer auf dem Mond herstellen sollte. Hatten sie die Grundprogrammierung befolgt, sollten sie den Wirt bei Verletzungen heilen und die Imunabwehr unterstützen. Der andere Mann öffnete die Tür der Kiste und eine junge Raubkatze mit sandfarbenem Fell und leichten Säbelzähnen kam heraus und legte sich auf die Brust des Jungen. Dann schnurrte sie leicht. Der Mann hob eine Augenbraue. "Die Verbindung besteht schon jetzt?" "Vielleicht eine Nebenwirkung des Neko-Ken. Aber es zeigt das er der richtige ist," antwortete der erste Mann. "Mr. Saotome?" Die Tür flog auf und Genma in den Raum. "J-ja?" Die beiden Männer legten einen ernsten Blick auf. Der erste Mann deutete auf die junge Raubkatze. "Sollte ihr irgendetwas geschehen, das heißt, sollten sie sie an einen Zoo oder Zirkus verkaufen, kommen wir wieder und sie sind dran. Sorgen sie dafür, daß sie und ihr Sohn nie getrennt werden." Die beiden Männer verließen den Raum, nachdem sie Genma einen Umschlag gegeben hatten. "A-aber das Neko-Ken?!" "Ist kein Problem mehr. In dem Umschlag sind die Papiere für Ito." Das kleine Leuchten über dem Krankenhaus begann laut zu lachen. Der Avatar der Galera war einzigartig. Die Avatare mußten sich nur noch treffen. Was kein Problem war.  
  
Elf Jahre nach der Entscheidung  
  
Die zehnjährige Nabiki Tendo sah in ihrem kleinen Labor vor einem Computer. Auf dem Bildschirm war eine CAD-Zeichnung zu sehen. Vor etwa einem Monat hatte sie ihren Collage Abschluß in Maschienenbau gemacht und die Zeichnung vor ihr würde ihr zweites bahnbrechendes Patent werden, nachdem sie bereits das Patent für einen Holographischen Massenspeicher besaß und die Familie sehr gut von den Lizenzgebühren leben konnte. Ihr neuer Entwurf ging etwas weiter. Es war ein optolinearer Computer. Die logische Weiterentwicklung der elektronischen Computer. "Ja," sagte sie, ließ die Maus los und speicherte die Zeichnung. Dann legte sie sich zurück und lächelte. Sie hatte bereits eine Idee für eine Weiterentwicklung, die sie aber für sich behalten würde. So wie die Entwürfe für den Sonicbeam, die Sonicblade und den Ionimpuls-Accelerator, alles extrem weitentwickelte Waffen. Die Ideen für die beiden Waffen stammten, wie sollte es anders bei einem zehnjährigen Genie sein, aus Anime's. Ihr Genie hatte sie sich gewissermaßen selbst zu verdanken, nachdem sie mit fünf das Serum von Dr. Rei Akimo getrunken hatte. Aber die erhöhte Hirnleistung war nicht das einzige, was von dem Serum verbessert worden war. Ihre Reflexe und Sinnesleistungen waren erhöht und ihre Muskeln bei ihrer Kompaktheit stark genug um die Titantrainingsdummys für Akane, jeder wog immerhin fast eine viertel Tonne, mit einer Hand hochzuheben. Und natürlich war Akane neidisch, aber sie war in anderen Gebieten besser als Nabiki. Es klopfte an der Tür zu ihrem Labor. "Nabiki, Essen ist fertig." "Ich komme, Mom." Sie stand auf und verließ den Raum. Hinter ihr aktivierte sich ein Sicherheitssystem, daß nur auf ihre biometrischen Daten hin deaktiviert werden konnte. Es hatte mehr als einen Industriespion abgehalten. Was sie nicht wusste war, daß ihre Entwicklungen nicht ihre eigenen waren, sondern, daß sie als Avatar von Lona nur die Technoloige der Erde auf einen etwas anderen Stand brachte, als es in der Zukunft normal möglich war. Auch der Kozern MHI war von Lona gesachaffen worden.  
  
Neunzehn Jahre nach der Entscheidung 20. August 2001  
  
Ranma Saotome übersah das Tal, das vor ihm lag. Neben ihm saß seine 'ewige' Begleiterin Ito. Er strich ihr über das sandfarbene Fell ihrer rechten Flanke. [Bin mal gespannt, was Pops jetzt wieder vorhat,] fragte er Ito über die telephatische Verbindung zwischen den beiden. [Wir werden es sehen,] kam die Antwort der intelligenten, außerirdischen Raubkatze,[ Wir werden sehen.] Besagter Vater, der Vollidiot Genma Saotome, kam neben den beiden aus dem Gebüsch. "Ahh," machte er," das ist das legendäre Trainingsgelände von Jusenkyo." "Und was ist hier so besonders? Mal abgesehen von dem vielen Wasser?" "Komm, Junge." Er ging auf die mit Wasser gefüllten Senken im Boden zu, in denen hunderte von Bambusstangen steckten. Als sie das Trainingsgelände erreichten, kam ein dicklicher Mann in einer alten Mao-Uniform auf sie zu. "Ah, werte Gäste. Willkommen bei verfluchte Trainingsgelände von Jusenkyo," sagte der Mann in gebrochenem Japanisch. Genma überhörte den Guide. "Komm Junge," sagte er, ließ seinen Rucksack fallen und sprang auf die nächste Bambusstange. [Mach's besser nicht, Ranma. Hier stimmt was nicht.] "Nein, Pops," sagte Ranma und sah seinen Vater mit seinen fast weißen Augen an. Der Blick ließ Genma erschaudern. Dieser Blick von Ranma war schlimmer als der vom Meister. Genma schüttelte den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf, wo er so wie so fehl am Platze war, wie Denken im allgemeinen. Ranma war sein Sohn und er konnte seinem Sohn nicht seine Angst vor ihm zeigen, die er hatte, seit Ito bei ihnen war. Die beiden schienen sich unterhalten zu können. Und auch sonst war Ranma seit dem Neko-Ken-Training nicht mehr der Selbe. Er war für einen Jungen in seinem Alter viel zu massiv und muskulös. Und dann noch die Tatsache, daß er jede Verletzung einfach abschüttelte und die Kampffähigkeiten, die er ihm nie beigebracht hatte. Und dieser Blick! "Bist du ein Mädchen oder was ist los?" versuchte es Genma. Ranma hob nur eine Augenbraue. Der Uplink zu dem Supercomputer auf dem Mond, den er seit dem Neko-Ken-Training hatte, hatte ihm längst bewiesen, daß das meiste, was ihm sein Vater einzutrichtern versuchte falsch war. So zum Beispiel seine Einstellung gegenüber Frauen. Es gab genügend Frauen, die nicht unter die Kategorie 'schwaches Geschlecht' fielen und ordentlich austeilen konnten. "Wie du meinst, Pops," sagte er mit einem Schulterzucken. Er ließ den Rucksack auf den Boden fallen und sprang auf die nächste Bambusstange. [Ranma, pass auf. Der alte Sack hat etwas vor.] [Keine Sorge Ito. Pops ist Jahre davon entfernt mich zu besiegen.] 'Dank dem Uplink,' fügte er in Geheimen hinzu. Der Uplink hatte nicht nur einige Ansichten seines Vaters Lügen gestraft, sondern ihm auch einen nie enden wollenden Vorrat an außerirdischen Kampftechniken bereitgestellt, die er fast alle gelernt hatte. Er war auch auf seine zukünftige Rolle in Krieg mit den Jagawar vorbereitet worden. Er landete auf der Bambusstange und wartete auf seinen Vater, der angriff, bevor Ranma richtig gelandet war. Ranma muste kurz nachdem er gelandet war wieder abspringen, um einer Vakuum-Klinge auszuweichen. Genma benutzte seine sogenannten 'Verbotenen Techniken' Yamasenken und Umisenken sein Jahren in seinen Kämpfen gegen Ranma, aber verlohr trotzdem jedes Mal. Ranma entschloß sich es kurz zu machen. Er zentrierte sein Ki und schaffte es damit in der Luft zu schweben, obwohl es für ihn schwierig war. Er flog auf seinen Vater zu und ein Spinkick in der Luft bekam Kontakt mit Genma's Schulter. Genma wurde von der Bambusstange gefegt und stürtzte in eine der Quellen. Ranma landete auf der Bambusstange. Er wartete einige Sekunden. "Was ist, Pops? Schon keine Lust mehr?" "Oh, Gast ist gefallen in 'Quelle von ertrunkenen Panda'..." Die Oberfläche der Quelle begann zu sprudeln. "Sehr tragische Geschichte von Panda, der ertrunken ist in Quelle vor tausend Jahren." Dann brach ein schwarz-weißer Schemen aus der Quelle hervor und stürzte auf Ranma zu. "Jeder, der in Quelle fallen, nehmen Gestalt an von Panda," beendete der Guide seinen kleinen Exkurs über die Geschichte der Quelle. Der schwarz-weiße Schemen war wirklich ein Panda. Ein Panda in einem nassen Gi, einer Brille und einem Kopftuch. "Pops?" fragte Ranma vollkommen überrascht. Der Panda schickte Ranma mit einem Schlag auf den Weg in einer Quelle. [Ranma!] Ito sprang, traf Ranma an der Schulter und änderte damit seinen Kurs, sodaß er auf dem trockenen Boden neben der Quelle landete. Unglücklicherweise landete Ito dabei selber in einer der Quellen. "Gast fast wäre gefallen in 'Quelle von ertrunkenen Mädchen'." "Ito!" schrie Ranma und sah sich um. Er sah nur den Guide, den Panda und ein wahnsinnig gut aussehendes Catgirl, das aus einer der Quellen kletterte. 'Moment! Catgirl?' dachte Ranma. [Ito?] Das Catgirl sah ihn an. [Ranma? Was ist?] "Oh, Raubkatze von Gast ist gefallen in 'Quelle von ertrunkenen Katze und Mädchen'," sagte der Guide," Sehr, sehr tragische Geschichte von Mädchen, das ist mit ihrer Katze ertrunken in Quelle vor achthundert Jahren. Jeder der in Quelle fallen nehmen Gestalt von Catgirl an." Der Guide kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Aber Verwandlung normal nicht Kleidung miteinschließen." Das stimmte, das Catgirl, in das sich Ito verwandelt hatte, trug Kleidung. Ein rotes Hemd, eine schwarze Hose und schwarze Slipper. Das Halsband, das Ito normalerweise trug, war geschrumpft und hing um ihren Hals. Dann fiel Ranma auf, daß die Kleidung naß war und nichts von ihrer Gestalt verhüllte. Kurz bevor Ranma ohnmächtig wurde, merkte er, wie, trotz der Naniten, einige Blutadern in seiner Nase platzten. Auf einer Klippe über Jusenkyo stand Lona und sah hinunter. "Alles ist bereit. Nun müssen sich die Avatare nur noch treffen." Damit verschwand er. Das Verschwinden von Lona sorgte dafür, daß ein junger Mann, der auf der Suche nach Vergeltung war, von der Klippe in eine der Quellen fiel.  
  
1. September 2001  
  
Soun Tendo ging wie jeden Morgen die Post durch. Dabei blieb sein Blick an einer Postkarte hängen. Auf der Vorderseite war ein Panda abgebildet. Er drehte die Karte um. 'Soun. Bringe Ranma von China. Saotome.' Soun lächelte breit. "Kimiko, Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane, Iruna!" rief er. Keiner antwortete. Also ging er in die Küche, wo er erwartungsgemäß seine Frau und seine älteste Tochter fand. "Was ist, Schatz?" fragte Kimiko und gab Soun einen leichten Kuß auf die Wange. "Kommt bitte ins Wohnzimmer." Damit drehte er sich um und sah Iruna hinter sich stehen. Er lächelte. "Weist du, wo Nabiki und Akane sind?" Iruna zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nabiki ist warscheinlich drüben. Und Akane ist..." Im Hintergrund war ein lautes 'Kiya' zu höhren. "... im Dojo. Ich hohle Nabiki." Damit drehte sie sich um und ging zur Haustür. Soun sah seiner Adoptivtochter nach. Sie war mit Abstand die Normalste in Tendo-Haushalt. Aber trotzdem stand sie heraus. Die Kleidung, die sie trug war ein wenig Gothic-angehaucht. Und auch sonst waren dunkele Farben, vor allem Schwarz, ihre Lieblingsfarben. Ihre Frisur war auch gewöhnungsbedürfig. Während ihr weißer Haarstreifen lange Haare hatte, die bis zur Hüfte gingen, waren die schwarzen Haare an beiden Seiten des Haarstreifens fünf Milimeter lange Stoppeln. Und ihre spitzzulaufenden Ohren waren mehrfach gepierst. Ansonsten war sie ein ganz normales siebzehnjähriges Mädchen. Ein ganz normales siebzehnjähriges Mädchen, das Magie beherrschte.  
  
"Ich wiederhohle mich nur ungern, Kuno," sagte Nabiki und wischte sich ihre öligen Hände an einem Lappen ab," Mach daß du Land gewinnst." Aus reiner Boshaftigkeit, berührte sie einmal Kunos Auto und hinterließ einen schwarzen Handabdruck auf der roten Moterhaube. "Aber ich zahle..." Sie stand in einem Sekundenbruchteil vor ihm. "Das interessiert mich nicht. Ich habe genug Geld. Egal wie viel du mir anbietest. Ich tune deinen Wagen nicht in hundert Jahren. Geh meinetwegen zu Koniashi. Der macht es bestimmt gerne." Nabiki lächelte und Kuno sah sie an. "Aber du bist die Beste." "Danke für die Blumen, aber behalt sie." Sie ging wieder dorthin zurück, von wo sie Kuno gestört hatte. "Und jetzt verpiss dich." Als sie wieder in der großen Halle stand, die auf Nabiki's Grundstück neben dem Tendo-Dojo stand, hörte sie wie Kuno die Tür seines Wagens zuschlug und den Motor aufheulen ließ. Nabiki schüttelte den Kopf. Kuno würde es nie lernen daß sie niemals einen Finger an das Tuning eines Ferrari legen würde. Ihrer Meinung nach war ein Ferrari so perfekt wie er war. Sie atmete tief durch, machte sich wieder an die Arbeit und beugte sich über die große 10MW-Elektroturbine, an der sie arbeitete. Nabiki hatte sich das Grundstück neben dem Dojo vor vier Jahren gekauft und die etwa fünfzig mal siebzig Meter große Halle, die an einen Flugzeughangar erinnerte, bauen lassen, um mehr Platz für ihre Projekte zu haben. Es hatte etwas für sich, daß sie vier Patente besaß und seit Jahren von den nicht grade billigen Lizenzgebühren, die sie von gut zehn Großkonzernen erhielt, lebte. "Na, hat's Kuno mal wieder versucht," fragte eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihr. "Ja, wie jede Woche. Das nächste Mal lege ich ihm seinen Wagen aufs Dach. - Obwohl, schade um den Ferrari." "Dad möchte uns alle im Wohnzimmer sehen." "Kein Problem, Iruna. Ich bin gleich fertig." Sie schoß die Verkleidung der Turbine und wischte sich die Hände kurz an ihrem blauen Arbeitsanzug ab. "Fertig." Im Hintergrund stand ein großes Hoovercraft, deren Aufbau zur Hälfte zerlegt war.  
  
Nachdem Akane mehrere titanverstärkte Dummys zu Schrott verarbeitet hatte, saß sie im Schneidersitz in der Mitte des Dojo und konzentrierte sich. Sie konzentrierte sich so stark, daß sie ihre aufflammende Ki-Aura vom Boden hob. Dann verschwand die Aura und Akane blieb in der Luft hängen. Im Kopf ging sie ihr Wissen immer wieder durch. Sie wußte, daß sie eine Sayajin war, und sie wußte, warum sie auf der Erde war. Aber sie war, wie jeder, ein Produkt ihrer Erziehung. Ein relativ normales siebzehnjähriges Mädchen, das sich außerhalb der Schule hauptsächlich auf Martial Arts konzentrierte. Sie liebte die Erde und für sie war die Erde ihre Heimat. Sie würde sie gegen die Jagawar verteidigen, auch wenn sie es ihr Leben kosten würde. Iruna war wie eine Schwester für Akane, obwohl sie eine Elfe war, eine Angehörige einer Rasse, die sich mit den Sayajin nicht unbedingt sehr gut verstand. Aber es war ihr egal. Akane war eine Ultra-Elite. Eine von nur wenigen ihrer Rasse, die diesen Status besaß. Sie dachte darüber nach, warum sie dieses Wissen besaß. Es war ein Ergebnis einer außergewöhnlichen Zusammenarbeit zwischen den Elfen und den Sayajin. Mit Hilfe von Magie waren ihr und Iruna bestimmte Wissensbereiche in das Unterbewustsein geprägt worden, die sich nach und nach in ihr Gedächtnis entleerten. Damit hatte Akane ihre Fähigkeiten gelernt und Iruna die ihren. Akane mußte lächeln als sie daran dachte, daß Iruna auf dem Heimatplaneten ihres Volkes bestimmt den Status einer Erzmagierin innehaben würde. "Akane?" Akane verlohr ihre Konzentration, als sie die Stimme ihres Adoptivvates hörte und fiel auf den Boden. Sofort stand sie vor ihm. Ihr Schwanz ging wie wild hinter ihr von recht nach links. "Mach das nie wieder, Dad." Soun lächelte sie an. "Ich werde daran denken. Und jetzt komm bitte ins Wohnzimmer. Ich habe etwas bekannt zu geben." "Kein Problem, Dad."  
  
Wenig später betraten Nabiki und Iruna das Haus und zogen ihre Schuhe aus. Nabiki sah Iruna an. "Sag mal, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun, Schwesterchen?" Iruna sah Nabiki aus dem Augenwinkel an. "Was?" "Mir ein paar Quadratmeter Panzerung verstärken?" "Wie dick und woraus?" fragte Iruna leicht genervt und verdrehte die Augen. E war nicht das erste Mal, daß Nabiki eine Panzerung von ihr magisch auf das zehnfache verstärken ließ. Ihr vorhegehenden Projekte, der Benz, und die insgesamt vier verschiedenen Battlesuit Modelle, besaßen eine von ihr verstärkte Panzerung. "60 Milimeter und aus meiner Spezialtitanlegierung." Iruna schüttelte den Kopf. "Meinst du nicht daß du es übertreibst? Ich meine, wer, außer dir, baut schon ein altes Fähr-Hovercraft zu einer Art Panzer um." "Wie gesagt, ich." "Warum eigentlich." Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer. "Wie oft sind in den letzten..." Nabiki dachte kurz nach. "...letzten zwei Wochen Mechs von MHI in der Umgebung in die Luft gegangen?" Iruna zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich zu den anderen an den Tisch. "Keine Ahnung. Zwanzig bis dreißig." Ihre Mutter kam ihr zu Hilfe. "Es waren sechundfünfzig." "Danke Mom. Und wieviele waren es im letzten Jahr in der Nähe meiner Halle?" "Zwanzig?" "Einhundertacht. Ich bin es leid, sie immer wieder reparieren zu müssen." Nabiki verzog das Gesicht zu einem dämonischen Grinsen und ihre Augen funkelten. "Wenn ich fertig bin zeige ich MHI wie das so ist." Damit ließ sie ein Lachen höhren das Kodachi Kuno vor Neid erblassen lassen und Naga The White Serpant in die Flucht schlagen konnte. "Nabiki, du machst mir Angst," war Akane's Kommentar.  
  
"VERLOBTER??!!!" war noch bei der Furrikan-High zu höhren, als Soun seine Familie über sein kleines Geschäft aufklährte. Seine vier Töchter und seine Frau saßen zusammen mit ihm am Tisch. Soun nickte. "Ja. Ein alter Freund von mir kommt mit seinem Sohn. Wir haben unter dem selben Meister trainiert." Kimiko schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken an den Meister. Sie sah ihren Mann skeptisch an. "Du meinst diesen Nichtsnutz Genma." "Genma ist kein Nichtsnutz," verteidigte Soun seinen alten Freund. Er sah seine Töchter an. "Und eine von euch wird ihn heiraten." Seine Töchter starrten ihn an. "Haben wir kein Recht zu entscheiden, wen wir heiraten?" fragte Akane. Sie wollte niemanden heiraten der ihr nicht wenigstens einen ordentlichen Work-Out geben konnte und kein richtiges Potential hatte. "Akane hat Recht," sagte Nabiki." Wie kannst du uns mit jemandem verloben, den wir nicht kennen?" Sie wollte sich nicht mit jemandem abgeben der sie von ihren 'Hobbys' abhielt. "Was weist du von ihm, Daddy?" fragte Kasumi. Sie wartete erst einmal ab. Entscheiden konnte sie sich noch später. "Nun, Ranma und sein Vater kommen grade aus China zurück," sagte Soun. "Wow, China," sagte Nabiki, nicht im geringsten beeindruckt. "Ja, schon gut," sagte Iruna," Kasumi meint sicher, wie er so ist." Iruna hatte zur Zeit keinen Freund, und wenn er einen knackigen Arsch hatte und gut ausssah, konnte sie es sich überlegen. Soun zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keinen Schimmer." "Keinen Schimmer?" war das Echo von den Frauen am Tisch zu hören. "Ich habe Ranma nie getroffen." Akane explodierte und ihr Sajajin-Temprament übernahm. Eine rote Ki-Aura baute sich um auf. "Wie kannst du..." Sie kam nicht weiter, als Kasumi ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte und einige Shinatsu-Punkte berührte. Schlagartig beruhigte sich Akane. Sie sah ihre Schwester an und lächelte. "Danke Kasumi, ich habe fast die Kontrolle verlohren und Dad ge-ki- blastet." Kasumi sah ihren Vater aus dem Augenwinkel an. "Verdient hätte er es ja." "Naja," sagte Soun schwitzend, als er DEN Blick seiner Frau sah," Jedenfalls müssen sie gleich hier sein." Damit meldete sich die Türklingel. "Ich gehe schon," sagte Iruna, nicht ohne eine gewisse Vorfreude. Hoffentlich sieht er gut aus. Sie öffnete die Tür und lief fast in eine fellige, schwarz-weiße Mauer. "Huh?" machte sie als sie hoch sah. In das Gesicht eines Pandas. Sie zwinkerte ein paar Mal mit den Augen. "Ein Panda?" Bevor sie etwas anderes sagen oder machen konnte, brüllte der Panda auf, fuhr mit seinen Pfoten zu seinem Hinterteil und sprang einige Meter in die Höhe, um zwei Meter weiter seitlich zu landen. Iruna war dem Panda mit ihren Augen gefolgt und sah, wie er sich vier, bestimmt schmerzhafte, Wunden an seinem Hinterteil rieb. "Verdammter alter Sack," hörte sie dann eine weibliche Stimme, die von einem leichten katzenhaften Schnurren unterlegt war," muß sich immer in den Vordergrund drängen." Iruna's Blick folgte der Stimme und sie sah ein etwa 16jähriges Catgirl, das grade dabei war ihre Krallen einzufahren. Iruna mußte zugeben, daß sie sehr gut aussah. Etwa einssiebzig groß, bis zu den Schultern reichende, sandfarbene Haare, gelb-grüne Augen und eine Figur, die wahnsinnig aussah. Dabei trug sie ein rotes Seidenhemd, eine schwarze Hose, gleichfarbige Slipper und ein schwarzes Halsband. Was nur wenige wußten, Iruna war leicht Bisexuell veranlagt und das Catgirl ließ ihre Libido wachsen. "Lass ihn, Ito. Wenn's ihm Spaß macht." Wieder folgte Iruna's Blick unbewußt der Stimme des Sprechers. Und was sie sah, ließ sie regelrecht versteinern und ihre Libido neue Höhepunkte erreichen. Ein sehr muskulöser, etwa einsfünfundsiebzig großer, 17jähriger Junge, nein junger Mann, nein Gott. Mit schulterlangen weißen Haaren, die nicht zusammen gebunden waren, und hellgrauen, fast weißen Augen. Er trug ausgebleichte, schwarze Jeans, ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit dem Bild eines UFO's und dem Satz 'I want to belive' auf der Front - das klassische 'Mulder-Poster'-Motiv -, einer ausgetragenen schwarze Lederjacke und festen schwarzen Wanderschuhen. Alles in allem war es für Iruna Liebe auf den ersten Blick. "Hallo?" sagte Ito und wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor Irunas Augen hin und her, ohne eine Reaktion zu bekommen. "Entschuldigung?" versuchte es jetzt der junge Mann. Er schaffte es auf Anhieb. Iruna wurde tiefrot. "Entschuldigung, daß ich dich angestarrt habe," versuchte Iruna sich zu entschuldigen. Der junge Mann lachte. "Kein Problem, passiert mir öfter. - Sind wir hier richtig beim Tendo- Dojo?" Er sah zu Seite, wo Nabiki's 'Hangar' stand. "Äh, ja. Und wer bist du?" Der junge Mann lächelte immernoch. "Ich bin Ranma Saotome." "Ja," schrie Iruna und begann zu jubeln. Ranma, Ito und der Panda sahen sie etwas schief an, während die anderen Mitglieder des Tendo-Haushaltes, von dem 'JAAAA!' angezogen inzwischen hinter ihr standen und sie vor Freude tanzen sahen. Neimand verstand es sorecht, bis die Frauen Ranma sahen. Alle, selbst Kimiko, hatten kleine Herzchen in den Augen und bei den jüngeren lief ein dünner Speichelfaden aus den Mundwinkeln. Soun räusperte sich und die Frauen wurden rot, Iruna besonders, als sie realisierte, daß sie vor Freunde hin und hergetanzt war. "Wer bist du," fragte er Ranma. Ranma lächelte. "Wie ich der Tanzmaus," Iruna's Rotton in Gesicht verstärke sich," gesagt habe, ich bin Ranma Saotome." Soun lächelte nun seinerseits, bis er Ito, was eine Verhärtung im Schritt bewirkte, und den Panda bemerkte. "Und, äh...." Er fand keine weiteren Worte. "Das möchte ich gerne drin erklähren, Tendo-san. Und ich bräuchte heißes Wasser." Soun nickte.  
  
Etwas später saßen Ranma, seine Begleiter und die Tendo's um den Tisch im Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Tisch stand ein Kessel mit heißem Wasser. Ranma lächelte und griff nach dem Kessel, um etwas von dem Inhalt über den Panda zu gießen, der wenige Augenblicke später saß ein Mann in Soun's Alter, mit einer Glatze, die von einem Kopftuch verdeckt war, und in einem weißen Gi dort, wo der Panda gesessen hatte. "Das Wasser muß nicht so heiß sein, Junge," schrie der Mann Ranma an. "Genma," rief Soun freudig aus und umarmte seinen alten Freund. "Soun," war die Reaktion. "Genma," stellte Kimiko weniger erfreut fest. "Hallo, Kimiko," sagte Genma etwas weniger freundlich, als er die Umarmung beendet hatte. Er setzte sich wieder. "Ich denke wir sollten uns vorstellen," sagte er, was bewirkte, daß Ranma und Ito mit den Augen rollten. "Ich bin Genma Saotome und das ist mein Sohn..." "Ranma," vervollständigte Ranma. "Ito," sagte Ito und hob kurz grüßend eine Hand. "Sehr schön daß ihr da seit," sagte Soun," Ich bin Soun Tendo, meine Frau Kimiko und meine Töchter Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane und Iruna." Er hatte jewails auf die Angesprochene gedeutet. "Welchen Magier haben sie beleidigt, um einen solchen Fluch zu erhalten, Saotome-san?" fragte Iruna, die die magischen Energien der Transformation vom Panda zum fetten, älteren Mann sorgsam beobachtet hatte. "Also," begann Genma, nur um von Ranma unterbrochen zu werden. "Wir waren bis vor einer Woche in China und Pops mußte unbedingt einige Trainingsgelände besuchen. Darunter war auch Jusenkyo, ein Trainingsgelände mit hunderten von verfluchten Quellen. Wer immer in einer der Quelle fällt verwandelt sich in das was in die Quelle gefallen ist. Kaltes Wasser aktiviert den Fluch, warmes deaktiviert ihn. Pops ist in 'Quelle von ertrunkenem Panda' gefallen. Sehr tragische Geschichte von einem Panda der dort vor tausend Jahrend darin ertrunken ist. Jeder der da rein fällt nimmt den Körper eines Pandas an." Damit griff Ranma seinen Vater am Kragen und schleuderte ihn aus dem Fenster, in den Koi-Teich. Ein triefnasser Panda zog sich aus dem Teich. Ito lachte dabei. Iruna sah sie wieder an. "Du hast auch so einen Fluch, stimmt es?" Ito nickte. "Ich bin in die 'Quelle von ertrunkener Katze und Mädchen' gefallen. Ist 'nen Mädchen mit ihrer Katze ertrunken. Jeder der rein fällt wird zu 'nem Catgirl." Akane hatte inzwischen den Wasserkessel gegriffen und stand hinter Ito. Ranma sah sie wie sie das Wasser über Ito goß. "Nein, ni...Zu spät." Jeder, außer Ranma und Genma-panda, bekam große Augen von der größe fliegender Untertassen als aus den jungen Catgirl eine Raubkatze von der Größe eines ausgewachsenen Bengalischen Tigers wurde. Ito war etwas verwirrt, als sie mit einem Mal in ihrer Normalform am Tisch saß und ihn mit dem Gewicht ihrer Vorderpfoten zusammenbrechen ließ. Dann schüttelte sie in menschlicher Manier den Kopf, erhob sich und legte sich in einer bequemen Position wieder hin. Ranma schüttelte den Kopf und sah Akane an. "Ich habe versucht dich zu warnen. Aber nein!!" Akane sah ihn leicht gekränkt an und lächelte dann. "Du warst doch auf einer Trainingsreise, oder? Lass uns doch mal sehen, wer von uns beiden besser ist." Ranma lächelte zurück. "Kein Problem." 


	4. Glossar

War of Independence  
  
  
  
Glossar:  
  
Ionimpuls-Accelerator, IIA:  
  
Eine von Nabiki entwickelte Waffe. Sie basiert auf der Technologie für Ionentriebwerke aus der Raumfahrt.  
  
Die Funktion der Waffe ist relativ einfach. In der Reaktionskammer wird eine bestimmte Menge eines Halogens, Nabiki verwendet Xenon, ionisiert und in einem Linearbeschleuniger auf hohe Geschwindigkeiten gebracht. Am Ende des Beschleunigers, des Laufes, wird das entstandene Halogenplasma mit Hilfe eines Elektroneninjektors wieder elektrisch neutralisiert.  
  
Von der Menge des Plasmas hängt es ab, wie durchschlagend die Waffe ist. Das von Nabiki zuerst entwickelte IIA-Rifle verwendet höchstens einhundert Mililiter gasförmiges Xenon, das doppelt ionisiert wird. Größere IIA, wie z.B. die IIA in der TOMCAT verwenden bis zu zehn Liter gasförmiges Xenon pro Schuß mit dreifacher Ionisierung.  
  
  
  
Sonicbeam, Sb:  
  
Eine von Nabiki entwickelte Waffe. Sie basiert auf der Verwendung von Ultraschall bzw. Hyperschall als Waffe.  
  
In der Waffe existiert ein relativ kleiner Hyperschallerzeuger, der mit mehr als 100kHz schwingt. Die Schallwellen sind derart gebündelt, daß die Streuung auf einen Kilometer bei grade mal einem Grad liegt. Die Wirkung auf ein Ziel ist folgende: Die Frequenz ist so hoch, daß der Molekülverband jedes Materials zerrissen wird. Wie schnell dies geschieht ist von der Stärke und Anzahl der Hyperschallerzeuger abhängig.  
  
Ein Sb eines Battlesuit verwendet drei Erzeuger mit jeweils einem kW Leistung, ein Sb in der TOMCAT zwanzig Erzeuger mit je 100kW Leistung.  
  
  
  
Sonicblad, SB:  
  
Eine Klinge aus einer Titanlegierung, die mit einer hohen Frequenz (mehr 1MHz) schwingt. Die Klinge ist an ihrer Schneide nur moleküldick. Sie schneidet duch alles, sogar durch hochwertige Titanpanzerungen, wie Butter.  
  
  
  
Homing-Hydra 70, HHy:  
  
Eine auf Basis der ballistischen Hydra 70 Rakete von Nabiki entwickelte 2,75 Zoll-Rakete. Bei den meisten beibehalteten Spezifikationen der ursprünglichen Hydra 70, wurde sie so weiterentwickelt, daß sie einen zehn Pfund Thermitsprengkopf in ein maximal zehn Kilometer entferntes Ziel tragen kann. Dabei wird sie von einem IR/optischen Suchkopf gelenkt.  
  
Sie kann sowohl gegen Luft- als auch Bodenziele eingesetzt werden.  
  
Nibiki setzt die HHy sowohl in der TOMCAT als auch in ihren Battlesuits ein.  
  
MHD-Cold-Fusion-Reactor:  
  
Das wonach es sich anhört. Es ist ein Rekator der mit Hilfe der sog. kalten Fusion arbeitet, die bereits bei einer Temperatur von bereits 1000 Kelvin stattfindet. Anstatt, wie bei normalen Reaktoren, auf ein Wärmetauschersystem zur Energieerzeugung zurückzugreifen, wird das sogenannte MHD (MagnetoHydroDynamische) Prinzip verwendet. Dadurch wird direkt im Reaktortorus die Energie erzeugt. Der Wirkungsgrad des Reaktors liegt dadurch bei etwa 70 Prozent.  
  
MHD-Airjet:  
  
Es handelt sich hierbei um eine Unkehrung des MHD-Prinzips, so wie der Elektomotor die Umkehrung des Generators ist. Anstatt mit Hilfe eines Plasmas Energie zu erzeugen, wird hier ein Medium (Luft) mit Hilfe des MHD- Prinzips aufgeheizt.  
  
Ansonsten ähnelt das MDH-Airjet-Triebwerk einem konventionellen Turbofan- Triebwerk, wie es für Verkehrflugzeuge eingesetzt wird. Aber anstatt die Luft mit Hilfe von Kerosin zu erhitzen wird das MHD-Prinzip verwendet.  
  
Railgun:  
  
Statt ein Projektil mit Hilfe von Explosiva zu beschleunigen wird ein Linearbeschleuniger verwendet. Dadurch kann die Mündungsgeschwindigkeit beliebig hoch sein und sogar im relativistischen Bereich liegen.  
  
  
  
Keylarkraftfeld:  
  
Ein von Nabiki nur zufällig entdecktes Energiefeld, das eine hohe Schutzwirkung gegen jede bekannte Waffe besitzt. Der Name des Kraftfeldes rührt daher, daß das Kraftfeld nur mit Hilfe von Kevlarfasern projitiert werden kann. Jedes Material das mit Kevlarfasern versehen wird kann mit Hilfe des Kraftfeldes geschützt werden. Ein MW Generatorleistung entspricht einer hochwertigen Titanverbundpanzerung von 1000mm Stärke.  
  
AEGIS:  
  
Ein hochentwickeltes kybernetisches System, das im Gefechtsfall sowohl für Aufklährung als auch zu Feuerleitaufgaben eingesetzt wird und das einem Überwasser-Kriegsschiff die Kontrolle über dern See- und Luftraum in einem Umkreis von bis zu 250 Seemeilen verleiht.  
  
Die SPY-2A-Variante vereinigt größere Reichweite und bessere Feuerleit- Möglichkeiten mit erhöhter Prazision und einfacherer Handhabung.  
  
Zum Handlungszeitpunkt ist die SPY-2A-Variante noch in der Entwicklung und wird höchstwarscheinlich zuerst in den geplanten Stealth-Zerstöhrern der Cunningham-Klasse eingesetzt.  
  
Phalanx:  
  
Auf Kriegsschiffen in Verbindung mit den AEGIS-Systemen eingesetztes Punktverteidigungssystem, basierend auf einer vollbeweglichen sechsläufigen 20mm-Gatling mit mehreren hunderttausend Schuß.  
  
RAM, Rolling Airframe Missile:  
  
Diese Lenkwaffe stellt eine Mischung aus dem Gehäuse einer Sidewinder- und dem Lenksystem einer Stinger-Rakete dar. Es handelt sich um ein leichtes Luftabwehrsystem, das auf Schiffen verwendet wird.  
  
FLIR, Forward Looking InfraRed:  
  
In Vorwärtsrichtung montierter Infrarotsensor. Ein elektrooptisches Gerät, das ähnlich wie eine Videokamera arbeitet, aber das Infrarotspektrum und nicht das Spektrum des sichtbaren Lichtes ‚sieht'. FLIR erzeugt ein Bild aufgrund von aktuellen Temperaturveränderungen in seinem Blickfeld.  
  
MMS, Mast Mounted Sight:  
  
Mastvisier. Ein zunächst nur für Hubschrauber der U.S. Army enwickeltes Ziel- und Aufklährungssystem, das auf einem kleinen Mast oberhalb des Rotorkopfes angebracht ist. Es kann auch in Überwasserkriegsschiffen eigesetzt werden und erhöht dadurch die Möglichkeit zur Zielidentifizierung. 


	5. Technical Data

War of Independence  
  
  
  
Technical Data for TOMCAT  
  
Based on the SR.N4 MkII Hovercraft  
  
External Dimensions:  
  
Overall Length: 39,68m  
  
Overall Beam: 23,77m  
  
Overall Hight on landing pads: 11.48m  
  
Skirt Depth: 2,44m  
  
Powerplant: 1GW MHD-Cold-Fusion-Reactor MkII  
  
(Diameter: 4m, Hight: 1m )  
  
4 MHD-Airjet-Turbines for propulsion  
  
4 10MW Electroturbins for lift fans  
  
Wight: 200 tons  
  
Weaponary: 10 Sonarbeam (Sb)  
  
6 Ionimpuls-Accelerator (IIA)  
  
2 30mm-Railgun (Rail)  
  
10 40mm-Gatling-Guns (40mm)  
  
4 5mm Mini-Phalanx  
  
20 RAM Airframe Missile  
  
4 Homing-Hydra-Launcher (HHy) á 25 Homing-Hydra 70  
  
8 Hydra-Launcher (Hy) á 30 Hydra 70  
  
12 Hellfire  
  
Armour: 60mm Titanium-hull kevlar coated  
  
1 500MW Kevlarenergiefield (Defensiveenergiefield based on kevlar as energietransmitter)  
  
10 10MW Kevlarenergiefield for raector, electroturbines, controllcabin  
  
kevlarreinforced rubberskirt neopren coated  
  
  
  
Sensors: AEGIS SPY2-A array  
  
energiesensor array  
  
FLIR Forward Looking InfraRed  
  
MMS Mast Mounted Sight  
  
Crew: commander/pilot  
  
radio operator  
  
radar operator  
  
navigator  
  
weapon operator  
  
engenieer  
  
20 passengers/operativ team  
  
Performance: Max. waterspeed over clam water, zero wind: 125 knots  
  
Normal max. waterspeed: 100 knots  
  
Waterspeed by gale force 8: 50 knots  
  
Crousing speed: 75 knots  
  
Misc: 10 MkIII Battlesuits  
  
NATO/UN IFF-Transponder  
  
Optolinear computercore  
  
Generation 4 AI (humanlike AI)  
  
Color sheme: starfleetlike  
  
Technical Data for MkI Battlesuits  
  
Based on 'Knight Sabors'-Battlesuits  
  
Powerplant: 10MW MHD-Cold-Fusion-Reactor MiniMkIII  
  
Artificial muscle servos  
  
Weaponary: 1 Sonicbeam in both arms (Sb)  
  
Ionimpuls-Accelerator-Rifle (IIA-Rifle)  
  
M203-40mm grenadelauncher attached to IIA-Rifle  
  
M16A2 attached to IIA-Rifle  
  
Sonicblade attached rigth arm (titaliumblade swings with over 1MHz)  
  
Armour: 10mm titanium kevlar-coated  
  
5MW Kevlarenegiefield  
  
Misc: Jetpac with MHD-Airjet-Turbine and antigrav-system  
  
Performance: Max. Jetpac speed: 250 km/h  
  
Max. speed on groud: 45 km/h  
  
Max. strength: 2 tons  
  
Max. altitude: 6,5 km  
  
Sensors: enegiesensor array  
  
IR/UV-sight  
  
IR/UV-spotlights  
  
Misc: Optolinear computercore MkI  
  
NATO/UN IFF-Transponder  
  
Color sheme: red/blue/black  
  
  
  
Technical Data for MkII Battlesuits  
  
Based on 'Knight Sabors'-Battlesuits  
  
Powerplant: 20MW MHD-Cold-Fusion-Reactor MiniMkIII  
  
Artificial muscle servos  
  
Weaponary: 2 Sonicbeam in both arms (Sb)  
  
Ionimpuls-Accelerator-Rifle (IIA-Rifle)  
  
2 Homing-Hydra 70 on back (HHy)  
  
M203-40mm grenadelauncher attached to IIA-Rifle  
  
M16A2 attached to IIA-Rifle  
  
Sonicblade attached rigth arm (titaliumblade swings with over 1MHz)  
  
Armour: 10mm titanium kevlar-coated  
  
5MW Kevlarenegiefield  
  
Misc: Jetpac with MHD-Airjet-Turbine and antigrav-system  
  
Performance: Max. Jetpac speed: 400 km/h  
  
Max. speed on groud: 60 km/h  
  
Max. strength: 2 tons  
  
Max. altitude: 6,5 km  
  
Sensors: enegiesensor array  
  
IR/UV-sight  
  
IR/UV-spotlights  
  
  
  
Misc: Optolinear computercore MkI  
  
NATO/UN IFF-Transponder  
  
Color sheme: red/blue/black  
  
  
  
Technical Data for MkIII Battlesuits  
  
Based on 'Knight Sabors'-Battlesuits  
  
Powerplant: 30MW MHD-Cold-Fusion-Reactor MiniMkIII  
  
Artificial muscle servos  
  
Weaponary: 2 Sonicbeam in both arms (Sb)  
  
Ionimpuls-Accelerator-Rifle (IIA-Rifle)  
  
4 Homing-Hydra 70 on back (HHy)  
  
M203-40mm grenadelauncher attached to IIA-Rifle  
  
M16A2 attached to IIA-Rifle  
  
Sonicblade attached rigth arm (titaliumblade swings with over 1MHz)  
  
Armour: 10mm titanium kevlar-coated  
  
10MW Kevlarenegiefield  
  
Misc: Jetpac with MHD-Airjet-Turbine and antigrav-system  
  
Performance: Max. Jetpac speed: 500 km/h  
  
Max. speed on groud: 80 km/h  
  
Max. strength: 2 tons  
  
Max. altitude: 6,5 km  
  
Sensors: radar array  
  
enegiesensor array  
  
IR/UV-sight  
  
IR/UV-spotlights  
  
Misc: Optolinear computercore MkII  
  
NATO/UN IFF-Transponder  
  
Color sheme: red/blue/black  
  
  
  
Technical Data for MkIV Personalsuits  
  
Based on 'Knight Sabors'-Battlesuits without Helmet or Gloves  
  
Powerplant: 30MW MHD-Cold-Fusion-Reactor MiniMkIII  
  
Artificial muscle servos  
  
Weaponary: 2 Sonicbeam in both arms (Sb)  
  
Ionimpuls-Accelerator (low energie) in left shoulder  
  
Sonicblade attached rigth arm (titaliumblade swings with over 1MHz)  
  
Armour: 10mm titanium kevlar-coated  
  
10MW Kevlarenegiefield  
  
Misc: Jetpac with MHD-Airjet-Turbine and antigrav-system  
  
Performance: Max. Jetpac speed: 500 km/h  
  
Max. speed on groud: 80 km/h  
  
Max. strength: 2 tons  
  
Max. altitude: 6,5 km  
  
Sensors: radar array  
  
enegiesensor array  
  
IR/UV-sight  
  
IR/UV-spotlights  
  
Misc: Optolinear computercore  
  
NATO/UN IFF-Transponder  
  
Color sheme: red/blue/black 


End file.
